


Trying to cook in the name of maybe love

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dad!Terrence, Terrence how can you lead the Toppats and not know how to cook, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Reginald gets sick and requests some Orange Juice and Toast. Terrence Suave decides to do something nice and attempt to cook.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Trying to cook in the name of maybe love

Reginald hated being sick and hated being bedridden. Being second in command meant keeping paperwork organized and being advisor to his leader, Terrence Suave, which he couldn't do at the moment due to being bedridden and sick with the flu. Reginald did note that he may of, maybe kinda, made it worse by not catching it sooner and just brushing it off as stress and lack of sleep until he passed out into his leader's arms with a high fever.

Terrence entered Reginald's room to check up on his second. "Feeling any better Reggie?" He said, sitting in a nearby chair. Reginald chuckled before a coughing fit hit him. "Could use some breakfast, just some toast and orange juice. Other then that Im fine, I could even start back on paperwork." Reginald smiled and sniffled, trying to hide the fact he was in no condition to work still.

"The doctors said you aren't to return to work for about another week and you know very well Im not letting you either Reggie." Terrence sternly said, pushing Reginald back into bed with ease. "But I can go grab you some toast and orange juice, as long as you stay here and continue to rest." Terrence then made his way out of Reginald's room to the long trek into the kitchen.

He could of just asked Toppat Chef to make toast and orange juice but decided it was high time he did something special for his second and entered the kitchen to make it himself. He first pulled out some sliced bread and butter and was trying to figure out how to go about this. Terrence thought that since you would evenly spread peanut butter and jelly on bread and that butter should be spread not only evenly, but coating the bread slices since he didn't want cooking the bread to evaporate too much butter which made sense to him. He turned on the nearby oven to 400 degrees and slide the pan with the soon to be toast in there, turning the timer to 10 minutes.

Next Terrence looked in the nearby fridge for some orange juice but not finding any so he decided to make freshly squeezed orange juice. He grabbed three oranges and decided to blend them in the blender after failing to find any "orange squeezers" in the kitchen. He then poured the orange juice into a glass, ignoring the smoke alarm going off and added what he thought was a pinch of salt since he heard from a cooking show once that salt brings out sweetness in tangy stuff. The timer went off and he went to take the toast of the oven that had filled with smoke, making sure to wear oven mitts like Henry would advise him to do after burning his hands one too many times. The toast was looking pretty black but he was sure he could just scrape it off with a butter knife if he needed to. The Leader of the Toppats looked proud at his cooking "success" and left the kitchen with a breakfast tray of toast and orange juice.

Terrence entered Reginald's room, seeing Reginald sitting up snoozing with a file opened at his desk in a poor attempt at some paperwork. He quietly removed the file from Reginald's desk knowing that Reginald was dedicated, but stubborn and put his breakfast on the desk.

"Reggie, I brought you some breakfast." Terrence said, gently shaking his second in command. Reginald woke up and wiped his eyes. He saw Terrence had the folder he snuck in and then saw two mass black squares and what looked to be orange juice on his desk. "Did you make breakfast just for me?" Reginald said stuffily. Terrence nodded and smile.

Reginald first went to try some orange juice since he was thirsty and it looked better then what he assumed was the toast he requested. He took a sip then his faced scrunched before coughing and asked "How did you make the orange juice?" Terrence replied "Blending three oranges and added salt for sweetness since I saw a show with Henry about doing that once" Reginald couldn't help but to crack a chuckle, horrified at Terrence's cooking but appreciating that his leader tried to do something nice for him.

"Terri, after I get better, how about I give you some private cooking lessons on our days off?" Reginald said, laying back down. Terrence chuckled while picking up the breakfast tray "I would like that, but only after you are fully better Reggie. Meanwhile Im going to ask Toppat Chef to make you some toast and orange juice and have him deliver it to you while I check up on other things." Terrence smiled and left Reginald's room and Reginald fell back to sleep.


End file.
